memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 1/Unexpected Visitor
In the wardroom Commander Ro, Captains Kira and Martin are listing to the distress call again as Ro cuts the hail. I never sent that distress call it could be a fake Captain Martin says as he looks at both Ro and Typhuss. Typhuss recalls an SG-1 mission where Doctor Jackson encountered an alternate reality. I don't think so, it could have come from an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. So, you're saying that I sent that distress call from an alternate reality the fall of the Federation, and everything we worked so hard to achieve ever since the Federation was born from that hard fought victories in wars against the Romulans, Klingons, Cardassians, Tzenkethi, Dominion John says as he looks at Typhuss and Ro. Ro looks at him. John I was wondering if you and Typhuss would like to take a runabout to the sector and investigate the temporal wormhole and find out what you two can get from the distress call Commander Ro says as she looks at John and Typhuss. Meanwhile someone beams aboard the Enterprise and triggers the intruder alert alarm and a team of MACOs led by Major Lorne point their particle rifles at the man as he's revealed to be William T. Riker. In a runabout both John and Typhuss are heading to the temporal wormhole as he turns to Typhuss. You know I didn't mean it like that in the wardroom when I stated that I never sent the distress call but you're right it could be from the future or an alternate reality John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Typhuss looks at him and asked about Kira. You think Kira is really going rejoin Starfleet and help us fight the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at John. He looks at him. I'm not sure but she does look like she wants to strangle the First Minister John says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Typhuss looks at the console read out. Wait mintue this temporal wormhole reads as coming from the future not an alternate reality says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at his console as well. I'm getting a clear transmission from me this time let's see if I can bring it up on the screen Captain Martin says as he looks at Typhuss. This is Captain John T. Martin of the Federation starbase Deep Space 9 to any Federation vessels in range we've been attacked by the Borg they've taken out our primary power, they've also destroyed the entire ninth fleet they've been beaming drone on board the station attempting to take it over we're fighting them off but they've adapted to the I-MODs Captain Kira has rigged the fusion reactors to overload we're going to take as many of those monsters as we can oh god their coming I'm switching to external view as the tranmission plays on the screen. The screen shows debris from the Ninth fleet as 1,200 Borg vessels approach the station. Oh god their targeting us with their cutting beams here it comes Ezri if you're still alive I love both you and our kids be safe AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHRAHHHH as the transmission plays on the screen. The transmission fizzes out as both John and Typhuss are shocked by this. In the wardroom both Typhuss and John are explaining what they saw to Ro. The ops center was badly damaged and we were putting up one hell of a fight against the Borg John says as he looks at Ro. She looks at them. The message stated that Borg adapted to our new I-MODs that Seven of Nine built in the Delta Quadrant during Voyager's seven year journey, is that even possible Typhuss Ro says as she looks at Typhuss and John. No, the weapon operated on a rotating band of frequencies which pervented the Borg from adapting to the energy attacks says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. John looks at him. Maybe in the future they found a way to adapt to them they did jam the I-MODs when Voyager was inside a Borg sphere if I remember from reading from Ensign Chell's reports John says as he looks at Typhuss. The future can be changed says Typhuss as he looks at John. Then Major Lorne walked in with the guest. Ah, yes I've got a surprised guest for the both of you your MACOs captured him aboard the Enterprise Captain, and he comes from a distant future Ro says as she looks at them. Then Admiral Riker walks into the room. Typhuss and John I knew the two of you would make Captain someday Will says as he looks at them both. How do we know this is Will Riker it could be a hologram or a alien that's taken the form of Will Riker to trick us says Typhuss as he looks at Ro. Doctor Crusher and her granddaughter both ran medical scans and found a temporal signature in his cells Ro says as she looks at them. So he's from the future but what year are you from John says as he looks at him. Will looks at him. The year 2395 Will Riker says as he looks at them. Typhuss looks at him. Let me guess you here to tell us that Borg are going to kill all of us says Typhuss as he looks at Will. Not really but somewhat true I'm here to tell you that they did invade Federation space and they began with an attack on this station and moved to Bajor, and destroyed the defense fleet in orbit around Bajor with help from you Typhuss they captured you from the Intrepid and destroyed it with 24 officers lost if it wasn't for the Enterprise-E under the command of your daughter John a lot of lives who of been lost the Enterprise sent a disruption to the lead cube and they dealt somewhat damage to cubes but had to retreat I'm here to make sure that Bajor is safe and sound Will Riker says as he looks at them. Then Kira walked into the room. I heard about someone being here that looks like Captain Riker Kira says as she looks at them. Ah, I see my other self has finally become a Captain but enough about that I have something to show you this was a visual image taken from a probe Admiral Riker says as he looks at them. The screen shows three Borg probes heading to Bajor but is destroyed by the USS Enterprise-E as the image freezes Typhuss is shocked by this but not as bad as John. Are you saying that the Enterprise has or will save Bajor from a Borg attack in the 25th century? John says as he looks at him. Admiral Riker nods at him. Whew now I know how Admiral Janeway feels about time travel I need head meds John says as he sat down. Typhuss pats him on the shoulder. Bajor has become my home and I'm not going to let the Borg attack Bajor, not on my watch says Typhuss as he looks at Will. John fixes his uniform. When do we leave sir? Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Riker. He smiles. Is the Enterprise ready to launch? Admiral Riker says as he looks at them. John nods at him. Yes, sir we're just getting some R&R after several engagements against the Borg, I'll inform my crew of the mission Captain Martin says as he looks at them. (USS Enterprise, main bridge) On the Enterprise main bridge Captain Martin looks at his crew at their stations and then starts to explain to them their new mission. I understand that this must be against the Temporal Prime Directive but if we don't do this mission that transmission will be sending will come true so I need to know if you're going to be here 100% on this mission Captain Martin says as he looks at his crew. Captain Kira, Kira Nerys, and Admiral Riker are watching the speech that John is giving to his crew. It looks like John is getting his crew behind him Admiral Riker says as he looks at Typhuss. Yeah, I could do the same says Typhuss as he looks at Will. How long has he been in command of the Enterprise? Will asked as he looks at Typhuss. Seven months says Typhuss as he looks at Will. We're behind you all the way sir let's do this Commander Kadan says as she looks at Captain Martin. He nods at his first officer and then looks at Typhuss, Kira, and Admiral Riker and nod at them. All hands ready for departure Captain clearing all moorings ops has cleared us for departure Ensign Johansson says as she looks at her console. Captain Martin sits in the chair. Helm engage Captain Martin says as he looks at the main viewer. She inputs commands into the conn and engaged the impulse engines. The Enterprise departs from the upper pylon and flies towards the temporal wormhole.